


Fifty Layers Of Torres - Picture

by Nandito89



Series: Fifty Layers Of Torres [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, sernando - Fandom
Genre: Hurt, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nandito89/pseuds/Nandito89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosly based on the plot from Fifty Shades of Grey</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Layers Of Torres - Picture

This is my edit :)


End file.
